Joyeux Noël, Ron !
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Juste une petite fic de Noël sur Ron, Hermione et une branche de gui ! Enjoy and Merry Christmas !


**Joyeux Noël, Ron...**

Voilà, en ce 25 décembre je reviens avec un petit one-shot sur Ron et Hermione. Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et je vous fais à tous un gros bisou !

Harry rêve. Voilà ce que déduit son meilleur ami en le voyant sourire béatement. Il ne chercha pas longtemps la personne responsable de ce sourire. Ginny. Ron sourit à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de cadeaux qui trônait au pied de son lit. Il prit le premier paquet qui était à sa portée et remarqua qu'il venait de son frère Charlie. C'était un magnifique maillot à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley avec son nom marqué derrière. Ron se laissa rêver et songea qu'un jour il serait vraiment de l'équipe. Il continua à déballer ses cadeaux et arrivé au dernier, celui de sa sœur, il enleva le papier cadeau et trouva des objets : une branche de gui et un cadre photo où Hermione, Ginny, Harry et lui-même riaient. Il posa le cadre sur sa table de nuit et arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi une branche de gui ? Le rouquin haussa les épaules et descendit tous ces cadeaux dans la cuisine pour les montrer à sa famille et à Harry, qui ne tarderait pas à se lever. Il était heureux d'avoir eu tous ces cadeaux, mais voilà, une chose lui manquait : Hermione. Elle n'avait pas pu venir et Ron le regrettait amèrement. Il prit la tranche de brioche que sa mère lui tendait et commença à manger en silence. Soudain sa jeune sœur dévala les escaliers et dit fortement :

« Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! »

Mrs Weasley sourit à sa fille et lui répondit. Ginny embrassa sa mère et se précipita sur Ron.

« Alors frangin t'as ouvert mon cadeau ?

-Ouais…

-Il te plait ?

-La photo beaucoup, je te remercie Gin'.

-Pas de quoi ! Et le reste ?

-Je … Je n'ai pas très bien compris la signification de ce cadeau en fait.

-Eh bien, c'est aussi simple que bonjour. Je te demande seulement de patienter un peu !

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Oh salut vieux. »

Harry venait de faire son apparition. Il tenait des cadeaux dans ses mains et les distribua à tout le monde. Ron déballa le présent de son meilleur ami et découvrit une très belle montre orange. Le rouquin fit une accolade amicale à Harry tandis que Ginny découvrait le collier en or que le survivant lui avait offert. Elle eut un cri de surprise et se jeta dans les bras de Harry pour l'embrasser.

« Voyons, y'a des hôtels pour ça ! » plaisanta George qui était assis en face de Ron.

Ron soupira et regarda dehors où la neige commençait à tomber. Ginny, qui remarqua le malaise de son frère, regarda sa montre et se dit que le moment approchait. Elle se mit derrière lui et posa une main sur le dos de Ron, qui tourna aussitôt la tête.

« Oui, Gin' ?

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

-Non non je t'assure, tout va bien. Je me dis seulement que c'est dommage que Hermione n'ait pas pu venir.

-Je comprends. Mais attends, la journée n'est pas finie !

-Comment ça ? »

Il ne put avoir de réponse car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron se leva pour ouvrir et remarqua que la branche de gui que Ginny lui avait offert était accrochée au dessus de la porte. Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut Hermione, les bras chargés de cadeaux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les cheveux devenus blancs par la neige.

« Bonjour Ron.

-Oh, Hermione ! Entre je t'en prie !

-Non ! »

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent. Ginny avait crié si fort que deux paquets d'Hermione étaient tombés. Harry prit tous les cadeaux que sa meilleure amie tenait dans ses bras, lui montra la branche de gui qui trônait au dessus de sa tête, mit un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il lève les yeux et leur fit un clin d'œil.

« Joyeux Noël, vous deux ! »

Et il partit, Ginny le suivant en souriant. On peut dire qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup. La branche de gui, l'arrivée d'Hermione et le départ prématuré de la famille Weasley.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et rougirent. Ron allait partir mais Hermione le retint par le bras et murmura :

« Pour la tradition, Ron… »

Il approuva et se rapprocha de son amie. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la laissa passer ses bras autour de son cou. Un frisson les parcourut mais ils ne se séparèrent pas. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent au plus qu'ils le pouvaient, ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leur visage tellement ils étaient proches. Ron décida d'agir. Il voulait que ce Noël soit le plus beau de tous. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et engagea un baiser plein de passion, d'amour et de tendresse. Ça, c'était son plus beau cadeau ! Hermione se serra davantage contre Ron et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de son rouquin préféré. Celui-c, voyant le petit problème de sa meilleure amie, la porta et la décolla du sol. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et une fois ce baiser tant attendu achevé, la petite brune le regarda dans les yeux et lui souffla :

« Joyeux Noël, Ron… »

**Voilà c'est fini ! Je sais ce n'est pas grand chose mais bon, c'est un petit cadeau que je vous fais à tous ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et surtout Joyeux Noël !**

**Bisouxxxxxxx. **

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


End file.
